


Mark and Eliza

by Shivern



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt given to me by a friend.</p>
<p>"A college couple consummate their relationship for the first time. They both have a slight interest in exhibitionism and do the deed next to her sleeping roommate."</p>
<p>One of the earliest stories I've done, and I've had idle plans to make more stories with the characters. I've of yet to start them, but maybe some time down the road I'll do them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark and Eliza

The First Night  
Written by Shivern

The night was cold and brisk, and a steady breeze rolled through the streets. The light from the moon reflected in the puddles along the side of the street. It was pleasantly peaceful, only the sounds of distant vehicles could be heard. Until a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Mark, honey. You with me here?” The soothing feminine voice gently entered his ears. 

That was Eliza, his girlfriend of almost two years. She had a taunting smile as Mark’s eyes met hers. Walking side by side, you could see the slight physical differences. Eliza was slightly taller than him, a bit slimmer too. Something she liked to brag about, as if she was still in grade school. 

“Oh, yeah yeah… sorry, lost in thought.” Mark scratched his head sheepishly.

“I can tell. Well, as I was trying to ask, how was the party for you? I know they aren’t quite your thing,” she said, somewhat worriedly.

That was an understatement to be sure. They were walking the long trek back from a birthday party. The birthday girl, a friend of Eliza’s, had thrown a huge, rowdy bash at her sorority. The whole ordeal made Mark glad he had not joined a fraternity. While Eliza flourished during a party, seemingly everywhere at once and having a grand ol’ time, Mark could never bring himself to join in the fun. These large scale parties, well, it just wasn’t his thing.

“Well, I had good conversations with a few people. The food was pretty good though, I’m always for free food. Overall, not too bad.”

Eliza jumped him, pulling him into a tight hug, her head resting on his shoulder. “Aww, thanks sweetie, means a lot for you to put up with this.” 

She clung to him tightly for a little while. He could feel his blood heat and move quicker at the feeling of her body pushed so tight to his. It made him a tad uneasy, but extremely happy as well. For a moment, he forgot where he was until the distant chiming of a clock tower snapped him to. Eliza’s eyes were drawn to the bright screen of Mark’s phone as he thumbed the power button. “4:00 AM” it read in large white font. It was far too late into the night for him to walk her home and be back to his place to get a good sleep. 

He let out a long sigh. “Ah jeez… There’s no class tomorrow, but I still was hoping to keep a good schedule…”

“Mark… you could always stay over at my place again. It’s no problem.”

“You sure? Cathy won’t mind it?” Cathy was Eliza’s roommate. A ‘bookworm’ to be sure, if that was even a word that was still used. Also, one of the few people Eliza feared and was unable to deal with.

Eliza chuckled. “You say this every time. Yes, it’s perfectly fine. I’ll make sure to leave a note for her this time.”

Letting him free from her grasp, they resumed their walk to her apartment. Silently enjoying each other’s company under the starry sky.

\--------------------------------------

It was long before they arrived at her apartment and made their Eliza’s room. Once inside, Eliza kicked her shoes off, literally. One flew across the living room, and another smacked into the wall making a loud bang. “Jeeeesus, Eliza,” Mark whispered, glancing about as if someone was watching. “You're going to wake Cathy up, you know how pissed she gets.”

Eliza snickered a bit. “Pssh, I'm not worried. She sleeps like a log; it would take a bomb to wake her up.” Eliza paused before stifling a laugh, most likely thinking of some past moment between her roommate and her. They had known each other longer than she and Mark had.

She reached behind the couch, pulling out a box with blankets and a few pillows. Eliza quickly set up a makeshift bed on the couch that made Mark's bed at home seem shoddy. Once done, she grabbed him by the shoulders steering him over and pushing him onto the couch. With the proficiency of a 'mother of two', she quickly threw a blanket over top of Mark and tucked him in.

Satisfied with her work, she bent over and gave Mark a passionate kiss. Feeling the warmth of her skin and her breath flow over him, he wished he could stay like this forever. Soon she broke away, dashing his small, momentary dream.

“See you in the morning, my love,” she whispered into his ear, and then kissed him on the cheek. She stared into his eyes deeply, before pulling away.

She rarely said such lovey-dovey things. “I-I love you too,” he stuttered out to her as she walked across the living room and into the bedroom. Her hand stuck out of the door for a moment, doing a cutesy wave before disappearing with her.

Mark stared at the place she disappeared, hoping she would return a few seconds later. Soon Mark turned over, finding a position that felt comfortable and he laid there thinking for a few minutes. His thoughts dwell on how lucky he was to meet someone so great, before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face. He would dream something pleasant, but would forget it when he awoke.

The location of the apartment was away from any major thoroughfares; any sound either inside or outside was equivalent to the saying ‘Hearing a pin drop.’ Mark wasn't sure what he was hearing, but a faint, indistinguishable sound gradually stirred him from his slumber. At first, he assumed it was coming from the bathroom but when he glanced over, no light came from under the door. 

Despite being asleep just a moment before, he was already alert and curious as to the origin of the bizarre sound. Mark tilted his head around, trying to determine the direction it was coming from. He slowly rose from the couch, the blanket falling to the floor as he stood. It seemed to be coming from the girl's bedroom, of which the door was open a crack.

Mark peered through the small opening and into the college girl's room. The shades were drawn tight, faint moonlight creeped through them and he had issues seeing. It didn't take long for him to figure the source of what had woken him. It was coming from Eliza's bed, from under the covers. A thought rushed through his hazy head, “Was she playing games again, instead of sleeping?”

It was a nasty habit Eliza had, playing into the night. It had once been so bad, Mark had to hide them. Perhaps it was time to steal them away again? As he was about to step into the room and announce his presence, pushing the door open slightly as he went, a muffled moan escaped from the mass under the bedsheets. 

"Ooooh~, Mark. I waaaant you..."

He froze in place, mid motion, eyes wide. That wasn't something that would ever come out playing games. Now startled out of his groggy state, he could hear now that what once sounded like mechanical clicking was quite aqueous in nature. 

‘Was she…? Oh...’ He finally realized what was happening, unsure of what to do next. Knowing now what was occurring, he could feel blood rushing downwards to his nethers. While normally not an uncomfortable sensation, given what was unfolding, he was not pleased. Slowly he began to close the door to it’s original position.

Crrrrreeeak

‘Oh, shit...’ In his haste, he had forgotten the hinge on the door was improperly made. He had once tried to fix it, to no avail; how could he forget something like that? 

“Mark. Come here, now.” Eliza was out from under the covers, holding them up to her chest to block Mark’s gaze. She glared at him, with what seemed like murderous intent.  He could feel the blood drain from his face, and his hands already were beginning to feel clammy.

He had never heard that tone before in all the years he had known her. It was dead to the point and without emotion; her voice was commanding, and demanded obedience with each syllable uttered. Despite how much he wanted to slink back to the couch, Mark pushed the door open and nervously shuffled over to Eliza’s bed. Once in front of her, his eyes passively moved away from hers.

“Mark, look at me.” He refused to budge. “Mark…” He slowly moved his head, and looked her in the eyes. Upon doing so, Eliza’s blank expression softened slightly.

“How long were you watching?” She reminded him of his mother when she was mad. The flat tone was frightening in its own way; there was no telling what she was thinking.

“I, uh, just a little bit…” Mark wrung his hands, the tick he did when nervous. “H-honestly, I thought you were playing games until… well… Sorry, I’ll just go back to bed...” 

Eliza gave a small smile, she couldn’t be mad with him. He was like a small child caught in the act of mischief, telling her the honest truth while skirting the subject. She began to move towards Mark, arms moving at him. He flinched, anticipating a possible slap, but was surprised when she embraced him, pulling his head to her breast.

“It’s fine, sweetie. No harm done, we’re adults here after all,” she cooed softly into his ear while patting his head.  It was a tender embrace between two people deeply in love. 

“Oh, Mark.” Eliza interrupted the moment, after a few seconds. “You’re… poking me.”

Mark tilted his head down, spying his ‘Little Mark’ prodding her stomach. Also he realized in that moment, she wasn’t wearing a top, or a bra for that matter. With the covers fallen, her breasts were fully exposed and this was the first time Mark was seeing them ‘out and about’. They were of nice size, a bit more than a handful, and were well defined on her figure. He couldn’t help but watch as the moved with her heaving chest, and his shaft throbbed as he peered at them. Eliza was more than aware.

“Hm, well,” she said quietly, obviously deep in thought. “I suppose now is as good a time as ever. It  _ has _ been a long time coming.”

“What has? That…? I… I don’t know if I’m read for that, Eliza.”

“Why not, honey?”

“Well, to be honest, I’ve never done...  _ it _ .” He blushed, so much so it was visible in the low light. “What… what if I’m not good enough. What if… I can’t please you.”

Eliza’s lips formed a sly smile. “Mark, my love, there’s no way you could disappoint me.” Her smile curled up into a wicked looking grin. “Now, let’s have some  _ fun _ .”

She rolled from her bed, standing above Mark. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over to Cathy’s bed. He was powerless at what was happening, and simply went with the flow. Once he realized what was happening, he froze up; they were both within a few feet of Eliza’s roommate, nude and about to make love.

“E-Eliza,” he hissed under his breath, “What about Cathy?”

An evil looking smile danced across her face. “Didn’t you once tell me that exhibitionism sounded fun? I was surprised, it doesn’t fit you.”

“You remember that!?”

“Sweetie, it’s hard for me to forget things. Now… stop being a baby, things will be fine. Think of this as a little test drive. Let’s see how it goes~”

She positioned Mark parallel to Cathy’s face, and dropped down to her knees. She scowled at what she saw, his fear had caused him to go limp. Mark winced as she began a rather rough, but thorough ‘examination’. Despite his apprehension she kept going until he at full mast.

Looking at it with satisfaction, Eliza began a long, smooth stroking motion. While he knew a similar feeling from ‘relieving’ his own urges, having another person do so was a whole new experience. To say it was pleasurable would both be accurate and an understatement. Before he could even begin to appreciate the moment, Eliza wrapped both arms around his torso and took him into her moist mouth.

Mark would have collapsed backwards had her body not been acting as a counterweight. The sudden feeling of her moist orifice made his back go rigid. Her tongue danced around him, as she began to bob her head along his length. Mark’s toes curled and his arms locked up, the soft carpet felt like sandpaper and needles from his heightened senses. Somewhere in the back of his head he tried to make sense of it all, but it no longer mattered.

The heat of her mouth, combined with all the stimulation of her movement was too much. The suckling sounds, wet slurps, occasional moans, the audible stimuli may have well been physical. Every sound Eliza made caused his heart to beat faster, harder, stronger. 

"E-Eliza?" A tightness began to form in his privates, and he knew what was coming.

She simply gave a curt nod, knowing what he was going to say. Perhaps she too could feel it coming. A low groan began to escape his throat, thankfully soft enough to avoid waking Cathy. Then Eliza did something mean. She stopped.

She slowly backed off of Mark's phallus, giving one last parting tease with her tongue. The moonlight glistened off the line of saliva between her retreating mouth and his saddened manhood. Mark began to open his mouth, but a single finger across his lips stopped him from speaking. Eliza still had that wicked smile; she was plotting something.

Leaving his wet willy to cool in the air, Eliza pushed him slightly away from the bed. She knelt over the bed, her head inches from her roommate's. Turning her head to meet Mark's eyes, she gave herself a playful slap on the rump.

It took Mark a second to realize what she meant. Her cutesy pink polka-dot panties, which looked amazing on her shapely butt, had a growing wet mark in the center. Taking his cue, he slowly removed her underpants, sliding them down to her knees. A weak musk wafted from her privates, Mark was overcome by curiosity and instinct.

Saying nothing, he began an investigation of the mysterious folds of flesh. Prodding, pushing, pulling. He stuck in a finger, then two, feeling the inside of her cavern. Juice stuck to him as he pulled out, and moved in for a taste, it was only fair to repay her. His tongue was a little explorer of its own, searching her in and out. 'Nothing remarkable, but... it's unique.' 

Eliza had to stifle any noises as she was examined; she was far too close to Cathy. It was becoming too much to bear, she wanted  _ it _ now. Trying to signal him, Eliza wiggled her ass, inviting him to make a move.

He understood the meaning and rose, weapon at the ready. Mark was unsure of... everything. How exactly does he penetrate her? How far should he go, what angle, how fast? Swallowing his fear and unease, he left it to instinct. Aiming for what he though was correct, or at least close, he put his hands on Eliza's hips and thrust. Hard.

She swore she could see stars as he delved to the hilt. Mark was clumsy, as expected from a virgin, but god did he hit her just right. Eliza would have liked a little buildup, but her boyfriend went straight into high gear. She was thankful he was keeping quiet, but how could he be so strong at the same time?

Wet slaps sounded in the room, albeit softly. Mark went in hard and slowed enough at the end to keep silent, but still struck her weak spots along the way. This was heaven for the two of them.

Eliza clutched the sheets, almost threatening to pull them from underneath Cathy. If she awoke, Eliza doubted she would be able to sputter out coherent words. The shaking of her breasts, and how they rubbed against the bed, was pleasurable in their own way. Her clit too felt stimulation from Mark's hanging jewels. 'It's an all-in-one package,' she thought.

Mark on the other hand was in his own similar, but separate, world. He found himself lost inside her. The warmth, the wetness, the way her walls quivered and rubbed against him; it was beyond anything he could have possibly imagined.

The two lovers breathed in unison; gasping for air as they moved together, oblivious to where they were. Pleasuring each other and loving the thrill of risking their necks. Locked together in rapturous coupling, they both began to reach the end of their ropes. Neither needed say a word, in this moment they were one and knew each other entirely. 

Eliza climaxed first, barely managing to keep quiet. Back arched, she shook slightly, her knuckles white from the death grip on the bed sheets. Mark was next to go. At the last second, before he came, he remembered fatherhood was one accident away. 

He quickly backed out, barely slipping from her sheath before he ejaculated. The first grouping splattered on Eliza's back, pooling in the groove in her lower back. Showing to be a one shot wonder, the rest sputtered out onto Eliza's butt. His frosting coated her cheeks, slowly dripping down her legs.

Mark collapsed, a dull thud following behind him. Eliza fell forward slightly, almost bumping heads with Cathy.

"What are you doing Eliza?"

The recently intertwined lovers froze. Cathy was awake, eyes locked with Eliza. What had she seen, heard... felt? His girlfriend's head blocked him from sight, so Mark kept his mouth shut. Best to leave it to Eliza, she had a way of getting out of these situations.

"I, uh, was exercising because... I couldn't sleep! And... I thought I could tire myself out." Mark wanted to pinch her for that, what an idiotic excuse.

"As dumb as that sounds... Wait, why are you so close to me and furthermore, why are you naked?" This was a real butt-clencher Eliza was in.

"I... just got out of the shower and I, uh... fell. That's what woke you up right?" Eliza tried her best to give a sincere smile.

"Mmm. I think you're hiding something again. But honestly, I don't want to know. Just... go to bed Eliza. Best way to sleep sometimes is to not do anything."

"I-I'll keep that in mind Cathy. G-Good night."

"Hmm... good night." With that, Cathy flipped over and fell straight back to sleep without another sound.

The couple looked at each other. The panic gone from their minds gave way to relief, but also excitement. That had been a thrilling situation, and it would never be forgotten by either of them. As Mark began to speak, he was tackled by Eliza and pinned to the floor. Not a word escaped, he was locked in a deep kiss. 

When he was finally let free, Eliza now resting her head on his chest, he said nothing. Words were unneeded to express his feelings. They laid there for a few minutes before exhaustion set in.

"Mmm... Marky... you should head back for the couch."

"Bu-"

"No buts. If you stay here, Cathy will figure it out when she wakes up. Her wrath is something I don't wish to incur."

Eliza stood, dragging him to his feet and pushed him out the room. As much as he wanted to stay, it made sense. Trotting back to the couch, sliding back under the blankets, he caught a glimpse of Eliza blowing him a kiss. He smiled briefly to her and fell into slumber seconds later.

Dead to the world, he didn't feel Eliza slip under the covers next to him. Pulling him close and clinging tightly to him, she began to join him the realm of the subconscious. 

'He's a keeper alright. Maybe... he's the one for me...' The thought lingered in her mind as she slept. Never had she felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
